burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Missy Malone (english)
| birth_place = Livingston, Scotland | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Burlesque Performer, Actress, Model | salary = | networth = | spouse = | website = http://www.missymalone.co.uk | children = }} Missy Malone is a Scottish burlesque performer currently based in central England. She is known throughout Europe for her high calibre performances that fuse classic 1950s pin-up girl style and modern rock energy.(2005.12.20) Missy’s Official web page. missymalone.co.uk. Retrieved 2009.08.20 Early years An only child, Missy was born in 1985 and grew up in Livingston between Edinburgh and Glasgow in Scotland. Throughout her childhood she attended dance and drama classes. She studied drama and art throughout high school and spent one school year training at ‘Powder’ circus school in Glasgow specialising in trapeze and stilt walking.From Across the Pond it’s Missy Malone, Shimmy Magazine, Spring 2007, Issue 5 Missy attended Edinburgh College of Art 2003-2007 graduating with a BA Hons Degree in Performance Costume Design.The Decadent Gent Missy Malone’s interview on Tassel Time tasseltime.net. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Missy has always been passionate about aesthetics and about music: during school holidays as a teenager she worked in a local alternative record store. A huge fan of American popular culture she makes regular trips to L.A..Missy Malone, Sweet Sexy Success, Dani Risebury, Burlesque, Issue 1, November 2008 The distinctive white streak in Missy’s naturally dark hair has been maintained since Missy was a teenager. Her father would affectionately call her ‘Mallen’ after the family from the 1979 TV series The Mallens.This Life Andrew Burnet, Sunday Herald, People, 2007.04.22 Burlesque Missy is most known for her work as a burlesque performer. As soon as Missy turned 18 she started performing.Missy Malone, My I-on Edinburgh, October 2007 She developed a wide range of acts and is mostly known several: her stilt walking 9 ft ‘Bride’ act a tribute to the 1935 classic movie ‘Bride of Frankenstein’, fan dance with 4 ft long white feather fans, ‘Jack Frost’ in a rich black velvet cloak, a variety of other acts including a champagne themed balloon dance, a gambling cowgirl act entitled “Ace of Spades”, a classic 1950s bump and grind act “Comanche”, and several character acts depicting cupid, a nurse, pirate, and sailor.In my life: Missy Malone, Amanda Murphy, Edinburgh in Season, Autumn 07 She quickly was recognised as Scotland’s top burlesque dancer.Sexy Missy gets Scots’ feathers flying in Burlesque, The Sun, 2007.01.29, Page 23 Missy also works regularly with her dance partner Leyla Rose, their double acts include a classic Hawaiian Hula, a pillow fight, and a rock & roll military act.(2009.02.03) Glasgow Cabaret Festival. glasgowcabaretfestival.com. Retrieved 2009.09.23 From 2003 Missy became a regular performer in the British Burlesque scene, performing across the country in shows like Candybox burlesque in Birmingham(2005.03.29) Candybox Burlesque. candyboxburlesque.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 and Torture Garden London.TG Productions Ltd (1998.03.11) Torture Garden. torturegarden.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 In August 2006 Missy performed at the Italian rockabilly festival ‘Summer Jamboree’ with her then dance partner Foxy (Rachel) Rouge for over 2000 people.Missy, the queen of burlesque, Herald & Post, 2007.07.19 Missy took up full-time work as a burlesque performer from December 2007 when she toured with The Damned on their 'twisted Cabaret' UK/Ireland tour.(2000.03.14) The Damned. officialdamned.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 She now regularly performs across continental Europe and the UK, she is a regular at the Edinburgh Fringe Festival each year and has appeared in a Bollywood movie ‘Raftaar’(2004.11.16) BwTorrents bwtorrents.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 and on Italian television program. In 2009, Missy hosted a large scale variety show alongside Leyla Rose as Part of The Glasgow Cabaret Festival. The Missy & Leyla Show was produced by Rhymes with Purple Productions and featured a line-up of performers that Missy & Leyla chose themselves. Passing on her performance knowledge Missy now conducts burlesque workshops with her dance partner Leyla Rose throughout the UK. Costuming From an early age Missy was inspired by classic American pin-up artwork particularly WWII airplane nose art. She studied this imagery in her art work and costume designs. Classic American pin-up beauties remain to be a large influence on her style.The Decadent Gent Missy Malone’s interview on Tassel Time tasseltime.net. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Missy specialised in striptease and acrobalance costumes and corsetry design for her final year of her costume design degree. She makes or customizes/creates all her own performance costumes and has styled many photo shoots.This Life Andrew Burnet, Sunday Herald, People, 2007.04.22 Acting At 15 years old Missy got her first professional acting job in a Scottish (H.E.B.S) Anti-Smoking television commercial (Club Smoking). Other commercial works include a Royal Bank of Scotland T.V Commercial and an Olympus magazine promotional advertisement,(2007.05.02) Olympus SP500UZ burlesque18.co.uk. Retrieved 2009.09.09 she has also been interviewed on several European television programmes.Lo show piu’ buono che ci sia, All Music TV, 2008.03.20 Missy has appeared in several short and feature length films including * Bootprints by King Creosote (2005) Music Video King Creosote, Bootprints 2005-10-04 Retrieved 2007-07-09 * And Yet I feel Innocent by Ruth Paxton (2006) Short Film * Big Men by Ruth Paxton (2007) Short Film * She wanted to be burnt by Ruth Paxton (2007) Short FilmShe wanted To Be Burnt Movie Review 2007 Retrieved 2009.09.05 * Diamonds by The Damned (2008) Music Video * New Town Killers by Richard Jobson (2008) Feature FilmIndependent Film Company Retrieved 2009.09.09 * Paris/Sexy by Ruth Paxton (2009) Short Film. Modeling Missy has featured in Bizarre magazine,Bookies for Rookies, Bizarre Magazine, November 2008 Practical Photography,Under Command, Photographer Julian Knight, Practical Photography, July 2008 Borne Magazine,Borne Magazine issue 4 Americano, Ruth Paxton and Jannica Honey, pages 12-38 Alternative Magazine,Alternative Pin-ups, Alternative Magazine, issue number 9, October 2007 ScotsGay, Custom Car Magazine,Doncaster Custom Car Show, Custom Car Magazine, December 2008 Kustom Magazine,1 Burlesque Festival, Connie Douglas, Kustom, April 2008 I-ON Edinburgh Magazine,Missy Malone, My I-on Edinburgh, October 2007 Shimmy Magazine, The List Magazine, Pinstriping and Kustom Graphics Magazine,Missy malone... Burlesque Performer, Pinstriping and Kustom Graphics, issue 12, February 2008 OneBurlesque is more, Paul F. Cocldium, One Magazine, May 2008 and Milkcow Magazine. She has also been on the cover of The List, Burlesque Magazine, Leither,Leither 47, November 2008 Fools in printEditor Lucy Keany, Fools in Print, Issue 2, July 2008 and Civvy Street.Stricken Pose, Civvy Street, June/July 2008 Newspaper features include: The Sun, Metro,Deliciously decadent, Lawrence Winram, Metro, 2007.02.14 The Scotsman, The Herald, The Evening News,Dressed to impress at Vegas, Tom Maxwell, The evening News, 2007.07.13 The Evening Times,Night Moves, Kenny Hodgart, Glasgow Evening Times, 2007.05.24 and The Courier. She has promoted and been the face of brands such as Buttress and Snatch,Buttress and Snatch buttressandsnatch.co.uk Retrieved 2009.09.09 Vivien of Holloway,Vivien of Holloway vivienofholloway.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Toxico,Toxico Clothing toxico.co.uk. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Clutterfly Jewellery,Clutterfly Jewellery clutterflyjewellery.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 What Katie Did,What Katie Did lingerie whatkatiedid.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Lily Lo Lo Mineral cosmetics, Vintage Lime,Vintage Lime vintagelime.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Olympus cameras, Xbox game “Battlestations Midway”Jessica’s Pin-ups jessicaspinups.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 and "Battlestations Pacific". Missy is also signed up to Stolen Model Agency.Stolen Modelling Agency stolen-agency.com. Retrieved 2009.09.09 Missy has also been painted by many artists including famed low-brow artist Vince Ray.Contraband Candy covering the London Tattoo convention. contrabandcandy.com, Retrieved 2009.09.09 References External links * missymalone.co.uk Missy Malone's Official website * myspace.com/missy_malone Missy Malone's Myspace page * facebook.com/pages Missy Malone's Facebook fan page * tasseltime.net Missy’s Tassel Time interview * cherrybombrock.com Cherry Bomb Rock Photography * =Video con Missy Malone= Category:Neo-Burlesque performers Category:British circus performers Category:British erotic dancers Category:Vaudeville performers